


A Double Dates and Cuddles

by CavernStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuasa brainrot because of tumblr, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, i literally just wanted more BokuAsa, please they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernStars/pseuds/CavernStars
Summary: A date, which quickly turns into a double date. A double date in which chaos is evident but it is nothing less than adorable. Bokuto is ecstatic to see his boyfriend and gets his long-awaited cuddles. Suga, the ever caring teammate he was, was worried sick when parting ways with Asahi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Double Dates and Cuddles

Bokuto had been sulking ever since he woke up. He was normally a cheerful boy, bouncing around with energy, but his mood had done a complete 180 over the past two weeks. At first he played it off as an off-day by that evening and Akaashi could only assume it was because of Asahi. Akaashi was all too familiar with Bokuto’s “emo mode”, it’d normally occur if he missed a set or something about a match threw him off but soon Asahi became a contributing factor as well. It had been almost a month since their two teams had been at training camp together and that month had been excruciating, not only for Bokuto, but for the rest of his team. He wasn’t at the top of his game and it was really messing up their win streak

Yet, this evening Bokuto seemed to be in a better mood, hitting most of the sets Akaashi made for him. He would cheer when he did well and it felt almost as if the old Bokuto was back.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called out, the two having been left to close up.

“Hmmm? What is it Akaashi?” Bokuto’s head picked up, tilting to the side.

“Is it Asahi?” Akaashi asked softly, walking over to the Ace.

“Mhm!” Bokuto made incoherent noises and excitedly shook his head, his hair spiking back up as he smiled.

***

“Suga,” Asahi stared at his friend, phone in hand, a look of awkward desperation on his face “ help.”

“Asahi, you and Bokuto have known each other for almost two years and have been dating for half of that.” They looked up Asahi’s eyes meeting their own. “Why the hell are you so nervous?”

“I-” Asahi verbally key smashed, if you will, in other words he sputtered before he could form a coherent sentence. “Can you come with me this time?”

“If Akaashi will be there, then sure.” Suga sighed, crossing his arms, “I don’t wanna be third wheeling, so might as well make it a double date.”

“Yes!” Asahi fist pumped before clasping Suga’s hands “Oh I so totally owe you.”

“Yeah you do.” Suga rolled his eyes while Asahi pulled out his phone.

**Hey, uhhh, question**

_Hmm, what’s up?_

**Do you think you could ask Akaashi to come with you?**

**Suga wants to see him. . .**

_I mean yeah I’ll-_

_Yes. I’ll be there. Tell Suga I say hi!_

Suga looked over, immediately snatching Asahi’s phone.

**Hi ‘Kaashi!!**

_Suga!! Hiiiiiiii_

“Why don’t you just text him from your phone, you do it all the time.” Asahi snatched his phone back from Suga.

“Aweee, but it’s more fun stealing your phone and talking to him!” Suga let out a groan that turned into a whine. “But yes, now that I know he’s coming I’ll join you.”

“You four are sickeningly adorable, and hella clingy.” Daichi yelled from the other side of the gym. “Now get over here and help clean up!”

Suga and Asahi quickly darted over to help pick up the balls from practice that day, both of their faces red from embarrassment. It was rare that Daichi had to tell them to help clean up, so of course when it happened they felt embarrassed, to say the least. Finally, the gym had been straightened up and everyone had changed. While others left, the third years stayed behind, using this time to chat.

“So what were you four even talking about?” Daichi asked, filled with curiosity.

“Suga, Akaashi, Bo, and I are going on a double date tomorrow.” Asahi hummed as he slid on a plain white shirt.

“You would be on your own if he didn’t agree to come.” Suga elbowed Asahi, causing him to try and dodge, giggling.

“Again, you are both clingy motherfuckers.” Daichi grimaced, “Like god, imagine being clingy with your boyfriend.”

“You’re one to talk Mr. I-Can't-Leave-Iwaizumi’s-Side-When-We’re-Together.” Asahi grinned, knowing Daichi was just as clingy with Iwaizumi and was very sensitive about it. He’d never admit it, something about being manly he had explained once, but Suga and Asahi knew the truth.

***

It had been a long practice match and Daichi had just wanted to spend time with Iwaizumi. Seijoh had put up a strong fight but Karasuno had won.

“Hey, follow me.” Daichi grinned after they had changed.

“Follow you where?” Iwaizumi asked softly, following as Daichi led.

Daichi slid a key into a strange door, opening it up to show it was a storage room. It was similar in size to the club rooms, a few portable storage racks lined the walls.

“No one else knows this place exists.” Daichi smiled, closing the door behind Iwaizumi. “It’s my quiet place, I spend time here to cool down.”

“It’s nice.” Iwaizumi nodded in approval before sitting against the back wall, facing the door.

His knees were bent in front of him, leaving a small space for Daichi to take. Daichi did exactly that, sitting down in the small spot and curling his legs around Iwaizumi’s abdomen. He pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck, breathing in the deep earthy scent Iwaizumi always seemed to have. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, cuddling close and slowly slipping into a relaxed state. Suddenly he was alert, hearing the shutter of a phone camera go off.

Suga and Asahi stood in the doorway, paralyzed as Suga slowly handed Asahi his phone.

“Hey.” Suga spoke, trying to break the silence.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi replied before he and Daichi made a scramble to untangle themselves.

The knocked head together, briefly apologizing while clutching at the injured area. Daichi fell onto his back, looking up at an upside down Suga before Iwaizumi helped him up.

“You didn’t take photos did you?” Daichi asked suspiciously as Suga and Asahi backed out of the room.

“No…” Suga spoke uncertainty.

“Yes you did.” Daichi growled.

Iwaizumi picked him up, letting Daichi cling onto the front of him while he pointed an accusing finger at Suga.

“Shit he’s onto us.” Suga whispered, he and Asahi bolted, sprinting into the club room.

***

“Fuck you.” Daichi’s face burning red, staring at Asahi.

“No thanks, that’s not your job.” Asahi stared back.

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too Daichi.”

“I still have those pictures.” Suga smirked, glancing at Daichi.

“And I’m still gonna kill you.”

***

_Where is he?_ Bokuto thought anxiously, bouncing his leg as he and Akaashi waited on a bench for their boyfriends. Another 15 minutes had passed before Asahi and Suga were in sight. Bokuto sprang up and ran over to the pair jumping into Asahi’s arms, Akaashi followed suit, though when he reached Suga he wrapped his arms around Suga’s neck, pulling them into a hug.

“AHH, Bokuto!” Asahi almost dropped his boyfriend due to the new sudden weight. “I could’ve dropped you, dummy.”

“But you didn't, I knew you wouldn’t.” Bokuto smiled, that precious, blinding smile.

“Watch me.” Asahi suddenly loosened his grip on Bokuto

“So mean!” Bokuto protested, pouting, wrapping his arms and Legs tighter around Asahi.

“You know I wouldn’t actually drop you, Bo.” Asahi reassured him.

When Asahi looked over at his friend, he was still in an embrace with Akaashi. The latter had leaned down, close enough to bump noses with Suga. The two just rested there, enjoying the closeness, which only proved just how affectionate they were.

“Curse you for being so damn tall.” Suga looked up, a slight pout on his face

“I missed you too Koushi.” Akaashi chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on Suga’s lips.

“Hi Akaashi.” Asahi looked over and smiled at the taller of the two.

“Mmmm, hi Asahi.” Akaashi nodded in reply.

Suga had pulled out his phone prepared to take photos of Asahi and Bokuto, only to have it snatched from his grasp, “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Give it ba-ack!” Suga pouted, “I didn’t take any pictures if that’s wh-”

Suga’s phone lit up, a message from Iwaizumi.

_They are so cute!_

_You do know Asahi is gonna kill you if he knows you took any though._

And one from Daichi

_[Daichi liked a message you sent]_

“Suga.” Asahi gave a low growl.

“Hey now Suga.” Akaashi scooped up the smaller human.

“Put me down!” Suga yelled.

“Then don’t fight Asahi. Bokuto doesn’t need to take care of a bruised boyfriend.” Akaashi whispered in Suga’s ear, shutting him up very quickly. “What took you guys so long to get here anyway?”

Asahi looked at Akaashi, then down at Suga, and back at Akaashi, “Their feisty ass refused to leave until their eyeliner was perfect.”

“Wow really?? Were they trying to impress Akaashi-san that much?” Bokuto asked in surprise.

“Yeah. . .” Asahi sighed, setting down Bokuto and shaking his arms slightly.

Bokuto’s phone pinged at least three times before he checked it, “You motherfucker.” 

There were many texts in succession from Kuroo,

_*Kuroo sent 1 attachment*_

_Broooo_

_Daichi sent me this_

_Y’all_

_Are_

_So_

_Cute!!_

_Also,_

_How did Suga manage_

_to get that picture_

_without dying?_

**0/ / / / /0**

**bro**

**Suga almost died, lmao**

**But I’m out with them on a double date with Asahi,**

**so like, I gotta go**

**but ttyl my dude**

**I love you /p**

_Have fun!!_

_Don’t do anything though_

_Be safe you dorky owl._

“Hey hey hey, didn’t you say we were gonna go somewhere?” Bokuto cocked his head. “Also hmpf-”

Asahi knew that pout better than anything, he wanted to be held, “Alright.” He turned around and bent down a little bit so Bokuto could get on his back.

“Yay!!”

“Akaa-ashi,” Suga whined, “Can we do that?”

“How about on my shoulders?” Suga’s eyes lit up as Akaashi lifted his smaller boyfriend onto his shoulders. “Is that better than my back?”

“Mhm!!” Suga nodded their head. “You’re the best Keiji!!”

Akaashi gave Asahi a look that could only mean _“Are we sure Suga isn't just a 5 year old in an 18 year old’s body?”_ Asahi simply nodded in response.

“How does that museum just down the road from here and dinner sound?” Asahi raised an eyebrow in questioning glance, as he was the one who had asked Bokuto on the date.

Bokuto and Suga cheered, and Akaashi gave a tired smile, “That sounds wonderful.”

***

Bokuto waved goodbye to Akaashi and Suga who left the small restaurant together and promised he and Asahi would make it home safely. He then looked over to the male who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, the low lighting coupled with the long and exciting day really wore him out. Bokuto had put the last of their food into boxes to take back to Asahi’s house, only after that did he lightly shake him. 

“Hey, Asahi, it’s time to wake up.” Bokuto spoke in a soft and low volume.

“Mmmmm, don’t wanna.” Asahi’s hair had fallen around his neck and in his face.

“We gotta go home baby.” Bokuto nudged him again, “You can sleep on the train.”

Asahi groaned and mumbled a few incoherent things before getting up from where he was sitting, grabbing his food with one hand and his boyfriend’s hand in the other. They walked out of the establishment together and walked down the street, which was illuminated by street lamps, to the train station, taking the train all the way back to Miyagi where Asahi lived. Thankfully Fukurōdani didn’t have practice that weekend so the couple could spend it together. From the train station it was another 10 minute walk to Asahi’s house.

“Good Evening Bokuto.” Asahi’s mom had greeted the white and black haired boy.

“Good Evening Azumane-San.” Bokuto waved, “You don’t mind me staying over this weekend do you?”

“Oh no, not at all.” She moved over to Bokuto, “You’re welcome over anytime. Do you want me to put you two’s food in the fridge?”

Asahi had been quite the entire time and his mother had thought that he was asleep, “Mom?”

“Oh, Asahi, hey sweetheart.” The long haired woman greeted, taking the two boxes into the kitchen.

“Is Nomura home?” Asahi yawned.

“She’ll be home tomorrow,” She ushered the two boys upstairs to Asahi’s room. “For now why don’t you two go and get some sleep.”

Asahi yawned flopping on his bed after he changed into something more comfortable, “Bo, if you want, you-” He looked at his boyfriend who had already changed into some of his clothes. “Can borrow some of my clothes. . .” His face flushed red.

“Do I look good?” Bokuto asked turning a full circle so Asahi could see.

“Stunning.” Bokuto made puppy dog eyes.

“You think so?”

Asahi just sat there, “Mhm. Also, I want cuddles, come over here.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Bokuto crawled onto the bed taking the spot Asahi pointed to, wrapping both of his arms around the latter’s waist. The two fell sideways onto the bed. Bokuto was usually the little spoon, but not tonight. Asahi was exhausted, it was obvious. It didn’t take long for the brown-haired male to fall asleep in the safety of his boyfriend’s strong arms. 

***Bokuto sent 1 attachment***

**He fell asleep almost as soon as we got home**

_Glad to see you both made it back safely_

_Suga has been worried sick since we left_

**Yeah, well let him know we’re back home safe.**

_Mmm yeah I will_

_When we got back to his place Ukai was worried cause Suga didn’t tell him he was gonna be gone the whole day._

**Oh no**

**Tell Koushi that Asahi and I say hi**

_Hi Bokuto!!_

_I’m glad you guys are safe, like he said I was worried out of my mind_

_I really didn’t wanna tell Coach that we lost our Ace lol_

**Well you might have too cause he’s mine :)**

_*offended gasp* You get to deal with Daichi then._

**Wait nooooooo**

**‘Nyway goodnight you two.**

**I love you both, platonically ofc**

_Night Bokuto._

Bokuto turned off his phone and curled tighter around Asahi and closed his eyes whispering a soft “I love you.” Not too much later he drifted off into a deep sleep, his arms around his lover’s waist and head nestled into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This all comes from the fact that I was scrolling through tumblr at 2-3am on a Saturday morning and found the BokuAsa tag and wanted more content for it. . .


End file.
